maleficentfandomcom-20200213-history
Maleficent
"True Love's Kiss? Have you not worked it out yet? I cursed her that way because there is no such thing." - Maleficent to Diaval. Maleficent is a powerful fairy and is the main character of Disney's Maleficent. She is the sworn protector of the Moors and ruthlessly guards her land from human invaders. One day, however, she suffers a ruthless betrayal that turns her pure heart to stone. Hungry for revenge, Maleficent cruelly places an irrevocable curse upon King Stefan's newborn daughter, Princess Aurora, only to later realize that the child may be the only one who can restore peace, forcing her to take drastic actions that will change both worlds forever. Biography A Peaceful Childhood Maleficent was born in an enchanted forest kingdom known as the Moors, bordering a human kingdom. Her parents were killed by humans, leaving her as an orphan. One day, she learns from three pixies, Knotgrass, Flittle and Thistlewit that a human peasant boy has been discovered in the Moors. Maleficent immediately leaves to investigate. She finds that the Tree Warriors have cornered the boy in an alcove and demands that he come out of hiding. Reluctantly, he comes out and introduces himself as Stefan, Maleficent orders him to hand over the gem he had stolen from the kingdom. He surrenders the gem and Maleficent tosses it into the water. She escorts him to the border of the Moors where they discover that they are both orphans. Stefan wishes to return to the Moors to see Maleficent again, but she tells him that it is forbidden. Nonetheless, she begins to develop feelings for Stefan and the next day, Stefan returns to see Maleficent and the two develop a close friendship, which as they grow older, develops into romance. On her sixteenth birthday, Stefan gives Maleficent a present: True Love's Kiss. However, over the next several years, Stefan stops coming to see Maleficent. The Protector of the Moors With the Moors under threat from the vain and greedy King Henry, Maleficent, the strongest of the fairies, rises to become her homeland's fierce protector. She confronts King Henry and his army at the border of the Moors and warns them not to proceed any further, but her warning is ignored by the soldiers who begin their attack on the Moors. Maleficent calls for help and it's answered by the Forest Army, which includes the Tree Warriors, the Tree Ogres and the Vine Dragon. They stand by her side as she engages the soldiers in a fierce battle. The Forest Army emerges victorious and Maleficent mortally wounds the King, forcing the surviving soldiers to retreat back to their kingdom. Later that night, Maleficent receives a visit from Stefan, who, unknown to her, has become a servant of the King. The King has demanded to be avenged and will name whoever kills Maleficent as his successor to the throne. Stefan tells Maleficent that he has returned to warn her of the King's demands, but she remains unconcerned. They spend the night together and Stefan gives Maleficent, a drink which causes her to fall into a deep sleep as soon as she takes a sip. Stefan then drew a dagger and attempted to kill her, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, he uses a chain made of iron, a substance which burns fairies, to cut off her wings. He then presents them to the dying King Henry as false proof that she was slain. The next morning, Maleficent awakens to a burning pain on her back and is heartbroken and starts crying in agony upon finding that her wings are gone. Unable to walk properly, she creates a staff from a simple twig then enters an abandoned castle and hides in the shadows, broken and alone. The next day, Maleficent discovers that a farmer has captured a raven and is tormenting the helpless creature. Taking pity on the raven, she transforms him into a man, frightening the farmer who flees. Maleficent approaches the confused man who is disturbed at having his form altered, but realizing that Maleficent saved his life, he apologizes and introduces himself as Diaval. He agrees to be her humble servant and Maleficent gives him his first task: to find Stefan. Diaval infiltrates the kingdom and witnesses Stefan being crowned King. When he reports his sightings to Maleficent, she is infuriated after realizing that Stefan betrayed her so he could become King. She returns to the Moors and becomes the Evil Queen of the Moors, creating a dark and oppressive kingdom. Some time later, Diaval reports to Maleficent and informs her that Stefan and his new wife, Queen Leila, have had a child. Although distressed at the news, Maleficent sees this as the perfect opportunity to extract revenge on Stefan. Revenge on King Stefan A royal christening is held for King Stefan and Queen Leila's newborn daughter, Princess Aurora, after the dawning of the sun. Knotgrass, Flittle and Thistlewit arrive at the christening and with Stefan's blessing, bestow gifts on the young princess, but before Thistlewit can bestow her gift, Maleficent arrives. Still disgusted and enraged over Stefan's betrayal, she informs him that she too will bestow a gift on the child. With no one able to stop her, she approaches Aurora and informs the inhabitants that although the princess will grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who meet her, she will be cursed until the end of time. As before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into an eternal slumber. However, when Stefan begs Maleficent to spare his daughter's life, she also includes that the princess can be awakened from her eternal slumber by True Love's Kiss and that there is no power on Earth that can change it. Maleficent leaves Stefan's castle and returns to the Moors. She then creates an impenetrable wall of thorns around the Moors to keep Stefan's men at bay. Meanwhile, Stefan becomes so terrified of Maleficent's vengeance against him that he has every spinning wheel in the kingdom, burned and locked away in the deepest dungeon of the castle. He also sends Aurora to live with the three pixies who will raise her in secret until after her sixteenth birthday as to protect her from Maleficent. Finding Love and Happiness Again However, Diaval locates the cottage where the three pixies are planning to raise Aurora until her sixteenth birthday, posing as her three human aunts. Maleficent approaches a window of the cottage and tries to scare the baby, to no avail. She dryly tells her that she hates her, calling her a "Little Beastie" before leaving. Over the next few years, Maleficent and Diaval watch over and reluctantly begin to take care of the princess from afar after the pixies prove to be incapable and struggle to live as humans. Maleficent uses her powers to toy with and play tricks on the pixies, much to her amusement. One day, she encounters a five-year-old Aurora after saving her from falling off a cliff and bonds with her before sending her back home. After the next several years, Stefan has become extremely paranoid and obsessed with hunting down Maleficent, sending his men out to find and kill her, but to no avail. Stefan has the blacksmiths of the kingdom, work tiredly to forge iron armour and weapons. His obsession makes him neglect his wife who soon falls gravely ill and passes away overnight, but he shows no grief over her death. When Aurora turns fifteen, she spends most of her time trying to explore the forest that surrounds her cottage, but is unable due to the wall of thorns. The soldiers almost mistake her for Maleficent, but Maleficent saves her by placing her into a sleeping trance and transforms Diaval into a wolf, much to his displeasure, to defeat the men. Maleficent leaves Aurora in the middle of the Moors where they have their first real encounter and Aurora has come to believe that Maleficent is her "Fairy Godmother" as she recalls being watched over by the woman all her life. Over the next several months, Maleficent allows Aurora to spend more time in the Moors and introduces her to the other fairies and magical creatures. They all grow an immediate liking for Aurora and enjoy her presence in the forest. While Maleficent and Aurora begin to develop a mother and daughter-like relationship. Maleficent also begins to lose her malevolence and become benevolent once again after enjoying herself when Aurora plays with the wallerbogs. Realizing that she has grown to love Aurora, Maleficent attempts to remove the curse, but fails, because there is no power on Earth that can lift it, but True Love's Kiss. Later, Aurora questions why Maleficent is the only fairy who does not fly. Reluctantly, Maleficent tells Aurora that her wings were stolen from her and seeing that she is distraught, Aurora attempts to comfort her, but Maleficent is inconsolable and walks away. On the day before her sixteenth birthday, Aurora decides that she wishes to live in the Moors with Maleficent and the other fairies, maintaining this wish even after being warned by that there is an evil in the world that she cannot protect her from. Nonetheless, Maleficent allows Aurora to live in the Moors, hoping that it will undo the spell since she will be far away from any spinning wheels. However, Aurora inadvertently learns about her true parentage and that Maleficent is the "evil fairy" who cursed her from the pixies. Heartbroken, Aurora runs away to her father's castle. An ashamed Maleficent orders Diaval to find Prince Phillip who had previously met and fell in love with Aurora in the forest and although she does not believe that True Love exists, which she had discussed earlier with Diaval, she sees that Phillip may be her only hope to save Aurora. Maleficent locates Phillip and places him into a sleeping trance and transforms Diaval into a horse to deliver Phillip to the castle. Unfortunately, Maleficent is too late as the curse takes effect and Aurora is lured to the dungeon of the castle where she pricks her finger on the spindle of a reformed spinning wheel and falls into her eternal slumber. The Final Battle Between the Forces of Good and Evil As night falls, Maleficent and Diaval along with a sleeping Phillip sneak into the castle and leave Phillip at Aurora's bedroom door. The pixies immediately believe he can awaken Aurora and tell him to kiss her. While Maleficent and Diaval sneak into the room and watch from behind a curtain. Phillip leans over and kisses Aurora, but his romantic kiss has no effect. Since his kiss has failed to awaken her, the pixies drag Phillip out of the room to find someone or something that might be able to awaken her. Maleficent then approaches the sleeping princess and tells her that she was so lost in hatred and revenge that she forgot all about love and happiness until she met Aurora. Maleficent swears that no harm will come to the princess as long as she shall live. In tears, Maleficent bids farewell to Aurora and kisses her forehead. Just as she is about to leave, a miracle happens Aurora awakens and is happy to see her Fairy Godmother. Maleficent's motherly concern for Aurora constitutes True Love. Maleficent, Aurora and Diaval begin to make their way out of the castle, but the soldiers discover Maleficent and throw an iron net onto her, burning her. She transforms Diaval into a dragon and orders Aurora to flee. Diaval lifts the net off Maleficent and attempts to fight off the soldiers, but is eventually restrained. Unable to protect her, Maleficent is surrounded as Stefan, wearing iron armor and wielding iron weapons, enters the scene. He brutally tortures her and begins to taunt her over her lack of wings. He prepares to kill her, but Maleficent's wings which are stored in a glass case inside Stefan's chambers are released by Aurora and return to Maleficent and reattach themselves. With her wings restored, Maleficent frees Diaval and together, they defeat the guards, leaving only the treacherous King standing. Maleficent easily overpowers Stefan and carries him onto a nearby tower on the verge of strangling him, she decides to spare him, firmly stating that "it's over". Blinded by his overwhelming pride and seething rage, Stefan refuses defeat and leaps onto Maleficent's back, causing the two of them to fall from the tower. She manages to become airborne, but Stefan plunges to his death. A Hero and A Villain With peace finally restored between the two kingdoms, Maleficent demolishes the wall of thorns as the barrier is no longer needed. She passes her crown to Aurora, making her Queen of both the human kingdom and the Moors, unifying the kingdoms forever. Maleficent then happily flies through the skies with Diaval by her side. Personality and Traits Everyone believes that Maleficent is pure evil, that she represents all that is evil, but they don't know the true story. Maleficent was once a benevolent pure young woman who would stop at nothing to guard the Moors and its inhabitants from harm. However, after her closest childhood friend and lover, Stefan, betrayed her by severing her precious wings, Maleficent's pure heart began to darken and eventually turned to stone. Becoming the Evil Queen of the Moors, Maleficent is a shadow of her former self, striking fear into the hearts of all, even those closest to her. She is sadistic and merciless, which she proves when she mercilessly places a sleeping spell on Stefan's baby daughter, Aurora, that before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep like death, leaving Stefan's castle with a sadistic laugh at the sweet revenge she just attained. She enjoys watching Stefan plead for his young daughter's life. During the final battle, Maleficent willingly allows Stefan to fall to his death, proving that she never forgave him for his betrayal despite regaining her wings and coldly stands over his body after his tragic demise. Despite her dark side, Maleficent still possesses traits from her good side. This is proven by her relationship with Diaval and Aurora. Although sometimes irritated with him, Maleficent openly shows that she does care for Diaval a great deal, saving his life twice. The first time from a farmer and the second time from Stefan's men. Maleficent's relationship with Aurora is that of a mother/ daughter relationship. At first, Maleficent despises Aurora, even trying to frighten her when she was a baby, to no avail. Despite her hatred of the child, Maleficent reluctantly begins to watch over and secretly raise the young girl from afar. During their first encounter, Maleficent is less vicious, softening from her experiences with Aurora. During her time with the princess, Maleficent begins to transform back into the woman she used to be, finding her happiness again. When she comes to realize that she has love Aurora, Maleficent tries valiantly to save her from the curse and eventually discovers that True Love does indeed exist though when she included that the curse could only be lifted by True Love's Kiss, she believed that True Love did not exist, because of Stefan's treachery. In the end, Maleficent's stone heart turns pure once again, which is due to Aurora's own purity and innocence. Powers and Abilities *'Powerful Magic:' Maleficent is the most powerful fairy and ruthless Guardian of the Moors. Her powers increase when she succumbs to her feelings of hatred and the desire for revenge. When she uses her powers to do something good her magic manifest as yellow. But when she uses her powers to do something evil her powers manifest as green. **'Gold Color:' ***'Telekinesis:' Maleficent can manipulate things (objects, people, animals, etc) with her mind/magical powers. For example, when Maleficent is a young girl, she has two dolls dance together while floating in the air. ***'Atmokinesis:' Maleficent can control and manipulate weather. An example of this ability is when she creates a downpour in the cottage. ***'Metamorphosis:' Maleficent can magically transform others (objects, people, animals, etc) shape and form. An example of this ability is when her wings are severed, she has difficultly walking and transforms a simple twig into a staff to help her walk. She also constantly transforms Diaval into many different forms (such as a raven, human, wolf, horse and dragon). ***'Terrakinesis:' As a child, Maleficent discovers a broken tree branch in her home and closes her fingers around it and it magically heals. ***'Spell Casting:' Maleficent possesses the ability to cast spells. She places Aurora and later Prince Phillip into a sleeping trance, which causes them to fall into a deep sleep and their unconscious bodies to levitate in the air. ***'Healing:' Maleficent possesses the ability to heal things (objects, people, animals), she can heal any wound and injury. ***'Telepathy/Clairvoyance:' Maleficent possesses the ability to read and sense the mind and presence of others, as well as project and broadcast thoughts into others. She can also gain knowledge of things (objects, people and animals). ***'Hypnosis:' Maleficent possesses the ability to manipulate the mind of others. **'Green Color:' ***'Telekinesis:' Maleficent used this ability when she knocked the Pixies away and made them fall into a box. She also used this ability to throw Stefan's soldiers around. ***'Teleportation:' Maleficent can teleport herself and others. ***'Atmokinesis:' When Maleficent realized that Stefan had taken her wings with the purpose of becoming king, she caused a strong thunderstorm then returned to the Moors, and the weather began to darken. ***'Chlorokinesis:' To protect the Moors, Maleficent used her magic to create a large Wall of Thorns. When the human kingdom's army attempted to destroy the Wall of Thorns, she magically controlled the thorns and defeated them. ***'Spell/Curse Casting: '''When Maleficent found out that King Stefan's daughter was having a christening, she bestowed a curse upon the baby that will cause her to prick her finger on a spinning wheel and fall into a sleep-like-death before sunset on her 16th birthday. ***'Geokinesis: When walking back to the moors in anger, she was walking through a passage with walls of rock that began to dismantle as she walked by. Relationships *Maleficent and Stefan' Maleficent and Stefan were once best friends, lovers, then later enemies after Stefan betrayed Maleficent and stole her wings. *Stefan and Aurora Stefan and Aurora did not have a close relationship, because the pixies raised her for 16 years, far away from Stefan. Furthermore, he broke Aurora's heart when he locked Aurora in her room. *'Maleficent and Aurora' Maleficent and Aurora's relationship is extremely close, resembling a mother and daughter relationship. Despite the fact Maleficent didn't like Aurora at first, they began having a closer bond, as Maleficent tearfully apologizes to her after she fell into the sleep like-death. Maleficent kissed her on her head, and because it was true loves kiss, Aurora was awakened. Gallery Go to Maleficent/Gallery Quotes "''Aurora, there is an evil in this world. And I cannot protect you from it." - Maleficent to Aurora ---- "I will not ask your forgiveness. Because what I’ve done to you is unforgivable. I was so lost in hatred and revenge... Sweet Aurora, you stole what was left of my heart... And now I’ve lost you forever. I swear, no harm will come to you, as long as I live, and not a day shall pass that I don’t miss your smile." - Maleficent to Aurora ---- Notes *In Maleficent she is good but in Sleeping Beauty she is evil and the main antagonist. * Angelina Jolie gets the part of Maleficent in Disney's live action movie, Maleficent. * In Disney's Sleeping Beauty, Maleficent died at the end. But in Maleficent movie Stefan is the one who died. * The main villain in Sleeping Beauty is Maleficent, but after verification, in Maleficent it's proven that Stefan is the main villain. ** In Sleeping Beauty, Stefan and Maleficent only met when she places a curse on the newborn princess. Also, Maleficent in Sleeping Beauty said that when Aurora pricks her finger on her sixteenth birthday, she will die. In Maleficent, Maleficent said Aurora will fall into a "sleep like-death". * In Sleeping Beauty, Maleficent doesn't have wings. However, in Maleficent, she has wings, but Stefan stole them from her in order to become King. Maleficent's wings eventually return to her. *In Kingdom Hearts series, she is voiced by Susan Blakeslee, who also voiced Lady Tremaine, Queen Grimhilde, Mrs. Turner, Wanda, and Anti-Wanda in The Fairly Odd Parents, Principal Decerto in American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007), and Dorothea the Dragon Ghost in Danny Phantom (2004-2007). Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Creatures